Magic
Magic is awesome, enough said. List of Dark magics are at the bottom. A Air You can control and summon the wind/air. Apple magic You can control apples perfectly to make them do whatever you want. Arcane You can control the rawest form of magic which is the arcane. This allows you to be able to form pure, magical energies into missiles, explosions or even giant arcane hammers. Arcane magic can also be used as a source of power for other magics such as enchanting and runes. Angelic Ascension This is an extremely advanced form of light magic. The user can ascend to become an angelic-like being. Whilst in this state they have incredibly increased physical and light magical attributes. To be able to use this magic you need to have a very advanced understanding of light magic Alchemy You can transmute one material to another of the same value. Furthermore you can also create potions and other strange brews that do various things. B Bone Control over bones, be it your own, someone else's or an animal's. Blood Control over blood, be it your own, someone else's or an animal's. C Chronomancy Chronomancy is the ability to control time. In most cases this is controlling your 'own time'. This means one can speed up, or slow down their own time allowing them to move faster or slow. This can then be extended to others so users of chronomancy can then either slow down or speed up other people. D Demonic Decent This is the polar opposite of angelic ascension. It allows the user to harness their inner darkness and transform into a demonic version of them-self. It grants the user increased physical and dark magic capabilities. Decay Decay gives the user the ability to decay anything around them or anything they choose. Certain things may take longer to decay. Living beings will first age, before then decaying. Dimension Jumping Dimension jumping is the ability to be able to jump through to different dimensions. This can also lead to the user creating their own pocket dimensions. Death [redacted] E Electricity The ability to manipulate and conjure electricity, and also influence technology. Earth The ability to manipulate and control rock/earth Enchanting The magical ability to enchantments to objects from strips of paper, to items, to adding them to your very skin.This is often associated with arcane magic as arcane magic can be used as a source of power for enchantments. F Fire You can control and summon fire Fel Fire You can control and summon fel fire. Fel fire is an uncontrollable, hotter flame. It is more destructive in nature but not quite as hot as pink flame Flight The ability to fly through air. Can be achieved through multiple means. Familiars The ability to create animal companions with magical properties. G Gravity The ability to manipulate gravity. However, it is dangerous and the amount of dedication required to it can sometimes not be worth it. It allows one to dabble with the forces of gravity, such as making things float or slow down yourself falling. If one becomes advanced enough in it, that's when it can start leading to crushing people into the ground. Gist This magical ability is dangerous. It allows the user to conjure a darker version of themselves, more often seen as a more feral version of themselves. (Think Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) The gist is often stronger, faster and more brutal, but the draw back is the longer it remains out or is used, the higher the risk you run of swapping places with it. Making you the one to be summoned. Glass The ability to generate and manipulate glass. Ghost Forging The ability to take a spirit of an animal and place it into a weapon to call upon in times of aid. For example a hammer imbued with the spirit of a bear will give increased strength, but the spirit can also be called upon to aid in battle. H Heat The ability to increase the temperature of the air around you, and withstand extreme hotter climates. Haunting The magical ability to gain powers similar to that of a ghost or spirit. Hex The ability to bestow curses, of varying degrees upon a person. Hardening The ability to give yourself tougher skin, similar to iron or metal. I Ice The ability to generate ice and control ice. Illusion The ability to create illusions of varying degrees to effect the senses. Immortality The ability to stay alive (Very few people in the entire world can use this so kind of off limits unless asked) Ink You can control and manipulate ink and give it magical properties. J Jinx The ability to basically jinx a person, giving them slightly worse luck and chances for a period of time. Jump The ability to jump really high and land safely. K Kinetic Control over momentum. L Light Unlike other magic, this magic comes from yourself. It can be seen as a magic of great power, and is often attributed as being holy in some ways. M Metallic Control Control over metal. N Necromancy The ability to utilise and manipulate, and talk to the dead. Pretty dark stuff. Nature Think druids, basically manipulating nature. O Orchestra The ability to manipulate sound waves, through music to achieve various magical effects, or to simply blast people back with shockwaves of sound. P Pink Flame Hotter and more intense flames, they are also fabulously pink. They are able to melt concrete and stone. The Pact redacted Q Quicksilver The magical ability that increases the speed of not just the body, but the mind allowing for quicker reaction times, and more graceful movements. R Runes The ability to understand and write runes of arcane magic that generally bestow abilities or effects. S Season Generally magic that changes with the seasons, for example winter related abilities in the winter, summer related abilities in the summer. Shadow Allows the user to manipulate their own shadow, and form items such as spikes, or cloaks, or disappear into them. Whilst it can be associated with dark magic, it depends on how it is used. Siren A type of charm magic that lets the user take the form of the targets most desired person of interest, to be perfect to them. Can appear differently to multiple people. Soul The magically ability to use powers of the soul. Be it your own or other people's, generally it is frowned upon with how dark and twisted it can lead to. T Teleport The ability to teleport to places you've been before. Telekinesis Can use your mind to move objects, it can get more advanced than that. Transformation The ability to transform your body into animals, beasts, or monsters. U Unlock The magical power to unlock most locks on doors, chests or anything you can think of. It also allows the caster to strengthen doors so a wooden door could be like iron. V W Water The ability to control water. Wall Climbing The ability to stick to walls and run up them and ceilings as if they were the floor. Weapon Form The ability to turn parts of your body, or your entire body into a weapon that can kill Kishin. X X-ray Can see through most things, apart from lead. Y Z Dark Magic: Soul Magic Bone Magic Blood Magic Fel Fire Demonic Descent The Pact Necromancy